Sjindig
by MyDimension
Summary: Because I am super exited for the Sjindig the logical thing to do was to wright a fic on it. so hear I go. contains Sinty and because yogscast party is never complete without little bit of Zoethian, Xephmadia that's what there will be, (and maybe a few other pairing if I feel like it.)


**Haven't posted much I a wile, so to say sorry I decided to start a new fic and because I've been so exited about the Sjindig this seemed like the best thing to do. killing to birds with one stone.**

**I don't own any of the characters. It's written in 2ed person. I like cookies.**

* * *

Sjin look around, the sun was high in the sky beating its ray down upon the area. The sparkling blue oceans reflected its golden glow. He had just finished applying the last details to the Sjindig sight and with the dig itself drawing close he couldn't help but feel proud and exited.

All his hard work was about to pay off. Stores were placed around the area each holding pressures supplies of different foods. He had pipes lined up to transport more if need be and the ability to produce fresh products with a flick of a switch. Each store had its own unique decoration, wood choice and specially made signs. He had made the beer stand (which also happened to be the biggest) out of the precious mahogany wood, soon the best bar tender in the land will be behind that stand serving his top notch booze with their extraordinary skill. There was also a stage and dance floor with the stage set out as requested by the band playing.

"Sjin!" He heard the recognisable voice of Kim calling him from the side of the house. He made his way over to her the excitement of the coming event showing in his strides.

"What ya think?" she asked on Sjin's arrival signalling the question to her outfit. She had replaced her usual purple top with blue/purple jumper and black skirt with a silky Chinese looking dress with yellow rims and deep read flower pattern near the top. She accessorised it with white leggings red pumps and blood read flower with golden threads hanging from it clipped into her night black hair.

"You look great!" he commentated unable to stop the simile form on his lips.

"And you don't" she added, he was still in his whit top and dungarees both covered in mud.

"I'll get dressed then I've got something to show you!" he made his way towards the house calling back to Kim just before he left ear shot "and don't go to the Sjindig yet or you'll ruin the surprise!"

He made his way to his room and stared at his selection of cloths, he was drawn to the good old space suite but decided to go for something more formal. Deciding his tux was a little to formal he ended up going for the red checked shirt and blue jeans with the feeling that Sips was planning to ware similar.

With a quick cheek of his overall appearance he made his way back to Kim who was bent over a apiary smiling to herself as she watched the bees fly around.

"Kim" he called. She jumped back form the apiary with a gasped at first he thought he frighterd her but she soon told him otherwise.

"I it stung me!" she shouted rubbing her finger.

"I can't belive it had the nerve to sting me! You're going to pay for that bee!" she took out her pick and standing back she swigged at the apiary shouting

"Take that!" to the bees as her pick hit it. "And that!" she added another swing advenchaly taking it out bees left lying were it once stood.

Finished?" he asked. She swerved around seminally shocked to hear another voice.

"Ow…hi." She said nervously hiding her pick and giving him an innocent smile.

"Next time you do that I'll make you sort it out and you won't be getting any help but now we have more important matters to attend to."

"Ow yes the surprise. Go on then lead the way." Sjin made his way past the trees planted for pollination and into the Sjindig sight the bottom of the golden orb in the sky now sitting just on the watery horizon, the Sjindig glowing in all its glory.

"I know the Sjindig is impressive but it's not exactly a surprise I watched you build most of it."

"Most of it, not all of it. look at what I just added." He told her pointing to one particular stall situated just of the side of the dock.

"NO WAY!" She shouted with joy before running up to it Sjin close behind her.

In front of the was a stall made from wood in the form of a square at each corner a wooden pillar holding up a flat roof which signs handed form that read '金正日的麵條.' then under that in English 'Kim's noodles.'

"Does it have noodles in it?" she asked hopefully.

"Why don't you go in and have a look, it is yours." With a wide smile she made her way to the trap door that opens up into the body of the stall. She looked in and her smile instantly vanished. She looked up at Sjin with an unimpressed face. "Explained this!" she said pointing inside the stall.

"Explain what?" he asked with a smug smile.

"That!" he made his way over to the stall and peered over the side at the floor.

"What about it." He asked.

"IT'S PINK! YOU GAVE IT A FLESH FLOOR!"

"Yep." He said smirking. "Couldn't resist and it look's good."

"It does not look good you need to change it."

"You can change it and you're not using any of my wood you'll have to cut a tree down."

"I can't cut a tree down!" she exclaimed.

"You don't have time any way the guests are coming." A boat was making its way to the harbour the sun sinking slowly behind it. Kim made her way across the flesh floor she opened the chest inside. Letting out a sigh of relief she whispered to herself "At least there's noodles." Closing the chest she made her way to dock to greet the gest.

This was going to be one amazing night was the only thought on their minds as the first boat docked.

* * *

**Thanks for reading I am getting back into my wrighting mood so expect more from me soon.**

**That's all for now so see ya later alligator! *Alligator pulls me out of room."**


End file.
